


Furry Friend

by spiderquy



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderquy/pseuds/spiderquy
Summary: After months of dating, Tom finally introduces you to his other girl.





	Furry Friend

You’d been dating for a while, five months, actually, and yet you were still to meet Tom’s furry friend, his other love, his other girl.

You’d met through Harrison, your short friendship blossoming into a summer romance and Tom insisted it should continue to blossom for years to come.

He was falling for you, falling fast, and what better way to prove how much he liked you than to introduce him to the one person he adored most.

Tessa.

You jumped at the opportunity to meet her when Tom asked if you wanted to. You were both lying in bed, watching a movie when he popped the question and you felt your heart swell to twice its size.

So now, here you were, hand in hand with Tom as the pair of you approached his front door. Harrison was already home, said Tessa had been moping around all day after not seeing Tom all evening and night, and you couldn’t help but pout at the information.

Tom unlocked the door, ushering you inside before him and ushered you inside, a baby-voice replacing his own as he called for his beloved girl.

Paws padding across the wooden floor caught your attention, an excited smile on your lips as she cane bolting toward you both, jumping up on Tom’s legs and he knelt down to her.

She attacked his face in little kisses, small giggles sounding from his throat at her antics and she wagged her tail in excitement.

You watched with adoration, Tessa already melting your heart and the way Tom interacted with her was the cherry on top.

“Hello, love,” he cooed, scratching the back of her ears and pouting his lips out. You held your heart at the sight, holding back a squeal at the infamous dog.

She caught whiff of you as her bum nudged against your calf, her owner long forgotten as she wagged over to you. Hesitantly, Tessa sniffed your jeans, nose gently rubbing against the fabric before she sat at your feet and looked up at you.

You looked at Tom, watching his smile grow and he nodded his head to Tessa, telling you to pet her. You sunk down to your knees, offering your hand for her to sniff.

Soon enough, she was shoving her snout into the palm of your hand, sniffing your skin and allowing you to stroke her head. You scratched behind her ears, sitting on your legs and she jumped up to lick your face.

Tom watched in awe, grinning at the two of you and he knelt down to scratch behind her other ear.

* * *

“You’re such a good girl, Tess,” you cooked softly, cuddled up with her on the sofa while Tom took a shower as you waited for the food to be delivered.

Harrison watched from the other sofa, a small smile on his lips as he recorded you and Tess, saving the video and posting it to his Instagram story.

“She’s usually pretty protective of Tom, especially with girls,” Harrison noted, your heart sinking a little at the thought of Tom bringing other girls home to meet Tessa.

Harrison sensed such and was quick to reassure you. “I mean, like with fans and stuff. One girl hit on him when he took Tessa to the park and she barked at the girl until she left,” Harrison laughed.

The corners of your mouth twinged into a small smile, attention focused on the dog as she curled into you. Amidst the petting, Harrison got bored and went to his room, leaving you alone with Tess until Tom got out of the shower.

He wandered into the living room in a pair of joggers and a jumper, hair a fluffy mess on his head. He watched you snuggle with Tessa, watched how relaxed you both seemed and his smile only grew.

“Gonna steak each other from me,” he joked, catching your attention and you offered a sheepish smile. He sat beside you, pulling you into his side and Tessa rested her chin on your legs.

“I love her,” you mumbled, sleeping smiling up at him as you continued to pet her. Tom grinned as he quickly glanced at her, then back to you.

“She seems to love you, too. Not usually like that with new people,” he told you, voice gentle as you curled further into his side.

“Really?” you asked, too occupied by her to look back up at Tom, who only grinned down at you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he hummed. 

“Mhm, very protective, aren’t you darling,” he cooed at her, cuddling further into your side and you giggled to yourself. 

“You’re warm,” you mumbled, twisting so you could cuddle him and shove your hand under his jumper, cold palm on his warm skin and he shivered a little. 

“And you’re bloody freezing, love, c’mere,” he gave you a gentle squeeze, tugging you until you were curled into his lap, face smushed into the nape of his neck and you kissed him softly. 

* * *

After stuffing your faces with food and a couple of beers, you found yourself cuddled up to Tessa in Tom’s big bed, while he locked up.

“Scoot over, love,” he spoke as he wandered into the bedroom, kicking the door closed and tearing his shirt off his back.

You grinned at him, wiggling your eyebrows jokingly and shuffling back to give him space. Tom kicked off his pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers as he climbed onto the bed.

He tickled Tessa’s belly, laughing at how she painted and went a little crazy before he climbed up your body and peppered little kisses all over your face.

You giggled out a laugh, hands flying to his chest to push him off you but he kept his stance, teasingly biting your nose as you let out a yelp and Tessa barked.

Tom pulled away with wide eyes and furrowed brows, hands up in surrender and he faced her. “Sorry, Tess, chill out, love,” he teased with a chuckle, falling beside you.

Tess jumped off the bed and over to your side, laying down on the ground and you grinned to yourself.

“She’s gonna wanna come home with you tomorrow,” Tom laughed, your eyes glistening with happiness and you turned to him with a smile.

“I’d gladly take her with me,” you sighed out, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and Tom sighed against your lips in contentment.

“Hmm, but then both my girls would be gone,” he pouted against you and you teasingly bit his bottom lip.

“Could never leave you, Tommy,” you grinned sleepily, letting him softly capture your lips with his and he gazed at you with the utmost adoration. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” he whispered, breath fanning over her lips and she let out a shaky noise, heart swelling, and cheeks reddening. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too,” you confessed, palms shaking and sweating at your own words, but Tom simply grinned and kissed you again, rolling on top of you with hands either side of your head. 

“Yeah?” he asked softly, eyes sparkling and grin growing. 

You pursed your lips and nodded your head shyly. “Yeah.”


End file.
